Late Bloom
by sugacube14
Summary: Sakura begs Sasuke to come back to Konoha while she was on an ANBU mission to find him.  Sasuke began to fall in love with her while their days pass by. SasxSak. This is my first story!  So be nice!
1. Introduction Of 2 Lovebirds

**FIRST STORY!!! so be nice! lol teehee! And this is a SasuxSaku story! ((Sorry if you like Yaoi xD))**

Uchiha Sasuke. Basically, he's an impatient, emotionless moving statue. He was willing to earn power in any way, including leaving his home, Konoha for Orochimaru. Being an avenger and all, that's what you should expect from the last Uchiha. His disgusting past has too many bloodshed.

Haruno Sakura. Presently the Hokage's apprentice and a great medic ninja. She's known for her kindness, short temper, and amazing strength. She's also temporarily an ANBU, but spends most of her time in the Konoha Hospital.

They are comepletely opposite. However, many hidden secrets of them both lingers, sneaking into a dead end...


	2. Abnormal Birthday Much?

**xX har Har HAR!!!! HERE COMES THE REAL THANG PEOPLEZ!!! READ READ AND REEEAAAAD!!! love ya Xx**

"Please, Sakura! You know how mad Hokage-sama will be if you miss out on the session!" Her mother huffed as she leaned on the doorframe of Sakura's room.

"I'm coming! Geez." Sakura's voice bounced back to her doting mother. _'Why bother, Tsunade-sama would be drunk anyways!'_

Sakura's Pink hair reached the collarbone, framing her matured face. Her forehead was barely wide to be noticed. Instead of the red dress she usually wears, it was replaced by a sleeveless red shirt, tan skirt and black shorts underneath.

Groaning, the pink-haired woman grabbed her book bag and pouch, dashing past her mother towards the front door. Sakura was turning 17 today, but everyone seemed to not care or forgot about it. She let out a heavy sigh as she step foot into the Academy grounds. Sounds of laughter and the 'cling' if shuriken against shuriken told her that she was a little early. Sakura shuffled over to the front door, greeted by two of her best friends, Ino and Tenten.

"Hey Forehead! You're early!" Ino's high-pitched voice rang. Tenten stood stationary beside her, wincing.

"Why so early?"

"Hi to you too.." Sakura mutted outloud in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, my bad." Tenten laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Good job. Uh, where's Shikamaru and Neji?" Sakura quickly changed the subject, flipping her cherry blossom pink hair to the back.

"They're setting up their classes." Ino replied bluntly. "They always do that in the morning."

"Oh please, treat them like humans will you?" Tenten growled and crossed her arms.

"I am! Everyone is!"

"Well I doubt you are..."

Sakura blinked as the two girls threw insults around at each other.

She gave out another quite groan and brushed past them towards the classroom. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly, hoping not to interupt anything. A grunt, then a chair scraping across the floor. She poked her head in to see Shikamaru drop his leg off the desk. "Neh? Troublesome woman." He grumbled as he woke up, rocking his chair.

"Am not!" Sakura blackfired, slamming the door closed as she stepped in. It was so loud that Shikamaru jolted and fell backwards along with the chair. "Agh!" He managed to yell as he met the wooden floor. Sakura crossed her arms and muttered a curse as she dropped her book bag beside the leg of the desk.

"Not that I care, but do you know why you're here today?" Shikamaru asked as he stood up, fixing the chair.

"Yes, yes I know!" Sakura replied while taking her notebook out. Her eyes darted across and down the page as she muttered some 'check' and 'yes'. Her head turned to the clock. _'Only five minutes left.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oi! Sasuke-sama! Lord Orochimaru needs you!" Kabuto's voice called through the closed metal door to a sitting figure. He listened to the 'tap tap' of the walking sandals outside his room. Sasuke Uchiha. The dim light from the window erased some shadows, revealing part of his image. He looked a lot more stronger and muscular now. Not like the little, _weak _boy he was before. His dark hair was a tinsy bit longer. His bangs hid parts of his face. He wore a white shortened yukata ((is that right?)) and purple cargos. Comepletely clean, but with a few permanent blood stains. His Onyx eyes moved from his katana-in-hand to the door. _'What does he want now?'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up. For a few weeks, he's been on missions after missions. Nothing involving the Akatsuki or _Him._ It was sickening that he had to do nothing while _he _is doing something. _'Orochimaru, it better be something good.' _He glared at the door as he dragged himself towards it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of chit-chat and fast clacking of sandals reached Sakura's ears. It's rush hour time. She shifted nervously on an extra chair beside Shikamaru. Little kids babbled as they stepped into the classroom. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon came into view, hyper as always. _'Was I really that short when I was 12?...' _Sakura blinked as her eyes trailed the kids to their assigned desks. Shikamaru stood up as the class settled down. He groaned and looked at the whole class, still talking like they wanted to waste their voices.

"Class..." He started, but was cut off by the student's loud voices. "Hey, listen up-," he was cut off again.

"HE SAID LISTEN UP SO LISTEN YOU THCK SKULLED TWEEBS!"

Shikamaru yelped and stared at Sakura's fuming head and fist on his desk. "Hey Sakura-Chan, no need to get violent!" He whispered to her ear. She huffed and sat back down, crossing her arms. She blew a strand of har away from her face as Shikamaru walked over in front of the dormant class. A smirk spread across his face when he stared al all the immobilized, shocked and quiet class. "Okay then, kids. We have a guest to show and tell us what a shinobi does everyday. Please listen to her." The class nodded eagerly, not wanting to blow Sakura's bubble.

As soon as she finished her introduction, Sakura was pummeled with thousands of non-ninja based questions. Her brows twitched as Konohamaru asked an offensive question about her forehead. Naturally, the whole room was slightly trashed, and Konohamaru was tied to a chair with duct tape over his loud mouth. Now the class didn't dare ask her any more questions.

Throughout the whole school day, many 'interesting' events occured. Sakura tripped over a sleeping Udon, yelled at some bully in the yard, critisized some kids that sucked at throwing shuriken, destroyed half of the yard when she punched the stone floor, and almost killed a self-centered boy. Thank god she was a certified medic ninja.

"Sakura..." Tenten stammered as she stared at the half torned-up yard across from her class window. Sakura is beside her, arms crossed.

"Don't 'Sakura' me! That kid was pissing me off! He critisized my forehead!" Sakura pointed at her forehead and narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with your forehead..."

"Exactly! Tenten, you need to discipline is..them, just like Tsunade-sama did for me!"

"Hokage-sama's way of discipline is complex and...insanely destructive!" Tenten argued back against Sakura. She rolled her eyes. Even if she admires the great Kunoichi, there was no way she wouldwant to learn under her. Sakura sighed. She stuffed her textbooks into her bookbag and hooked her weapons pouch onto her waist. "I have to go. Tsunade-sama needs me right after." Sakura flipped her short hair a little and was about to walk out the door when Tenten gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, and happy birthday."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-sugacube14**

**xX Harharhar!!! So that is the beginning of the tremendous story. I hope it's not too bad. I'm a semi-literate roleplayer. I of course, love this story so far. Haha! I WONDER what is next neh? NEH? Well, you have to REVIEW FIRST then read the next one okii dokii? okii! **

**please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Shank you. Xx**


End file.
